My Guardian Demon
by SmileyOriginalsXD
Summary: Bonnie finds out that her old guardian angel who protected her when she was younger is actually a little vampire that we all know and love: Damon Salvitore. Is he really her guardian angel, or is he actually the devil? Bamon. R&R :
1. My Guardian Angel Is A Vampire?

**A/N: Hey guys I know I shouldn't be writing another story, but I just couldn't resist. I just love the Bamon/Damonnie relationship and all the AMAZING fic! Well hope you guys like this because I've written all week trying to make it good for you guys. I also wanted to say that this is dedicated to thos people who wrote those AWESOME fics for inspiraing me so much! Every chap is going to be deticated to a certain author/story, and this chap is for Rachel-Blue-Flame for the inspiration for the first chap. You'll see what I mean later on and if you read her fic "These Moments That Definds Us", it's SOOO good! Anways so sorry for this long A/N hope you like my story. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1: My Guardian Angel is a vampire?**

I was sitting on my bed looking through the old pictures of my family during the years, mainly focused on the Christmas ones. For a family of witch's decent, we enjoyed the Christmas time. It didn't faze me at all that we went all out, but now knowing the truth about my family, I thought it was funny.

You must be wondering why I was looking at my family's boxes of pictures. Well, to tell you the truth, with all the weird things that's been going on, I guess I just wanted to look back before. Before I knew about my family heritage, before I knew about witches, and before I knew about vampires. I just wanted to look at the happy times when all my worries were if anybody messed with my friends, or if my parents were getting along. I know, not exactly the normal thing a kid or a teen would worry about, but I never was.

Anyways, I looked through all the pictures with my dad and me in front of the Christmas tree last year. Ever since Mom left it was just the two of us. My father didn't want anything to do with her, so that meant I couldn't see my Grandmother as much as I did before. I looked further, hoping to see earlier photographs when all of us were together. There was one of me when I was ten with my parents and Grams all in dorky Christmas sweatshirts, on the couch holding all of our presents. I smiled as I looked more. I saw one when I was seven holding my old-but new back then-spell book that I used until I was in the seventh grade. I know how ironic? I was really into those things when I was a kid, but gave it all up when my mom left. That was also the year that I got my matching spell book of old spells. Remembering one of my favorite Christmases, I realized that I forgot who gave it to me. _It must've been Grams._ I thought to myself.

I looked at other pictures of that same day, and saw something very strange. I saw myself taking a picture of me and half of a strange man's face while I was on the porch. I was wearing I observed the man, thinking it was odd that I was sitting on a stranger's lap. Then it hit me. I knew very well who that man was: it was Damon Salvatore. I couldn't believe it, _Damon Salvatore _was holding _me _of all people on his freaking lap!

"What the-?" I was saying slowly but got interrupted by a cawing of a bird. I looked up to my left and saw a crow sitting on the tree right in front of my window. I slowly got up off of my bed, and started to walk towards it. My head told me to stop and ignore the creepy black bird, but something made me keep walking. It was like something or _someone_ was calling to me. I got my hands out to open the window, ignoring the warnings in my head.

_Bonnie what are you doing?! You're letting the lion in your room. What next? Willingly walking in the trap of a wolf?_

_Will you be quiet? I know this is dangerous but I don't care! _I told myself back.

_You're making a horrible mistake!_

_I don't care! _

_Bonnie Bennett! You listen to me!_

"Be quiet!" I yelled to myself out loud. I looked at the mysterious crow. "Not you". Then I opened the window expecting it to fly right in, but it didn't. It just stood there flapping its wings staring right into my eyes. "Well, come on little birdie what are you waiting for? An invitation?" I could've sworn I saw it nodding. "Okay, this is seriously weird. I bet I've gone insane. I mean I was having a conversation with myself, then talking to a bird." I sighed. "I just wish that that was my only strange worries, but _no _I have to be a freak'n witch and know freak'n vampires. To top all of this madness I have to find out that I was sitting on the bad vampire's lap when I was _six._" I sighed, this time in frustration. "Since I'm already going crazy, and I think that you're in my head, Birdie, you can-"

_Are we human or are we dancer? My life is vital. My heart is cold._

I looked down to my cell that was ringing. "Hello?" I asked recovering from my mental break down and -what seemed like- a daze.

"Hey, Bonnie it's Elena. I was wondering if you were up for some shopping with me?"

"Uh..yes. I really need to get out of the house."

"Cool. Pick you up in five?"

"Sounds good." I said then hung up. "Good thing Elena called me before I could've gone even more crazy." I said to myself. "You know what? You're a mystery that I don't think I will ever figure out and kinda don't want to, just like that sick vampy who I think is a Dracula wannebe." Man I was really losing because I saw the black bird smile. "Well, I'm gonna go. Bye, bye Little Birdie." I said then shut the window.

I walked to my bed and put all the pictures in the boxes before I put them under my bed. I noticed I had that picture with me and "you know who" in my hand. The cautious part of me told me to put it away, but I once again didn't listen and put it in my pocket. I looked back at my window right before I left and saw that Birdie was still there. I waved to it and went down stairs. When I opened the front door and walked down the front side walk, I noticed it was still in that tree and waved back at me. _Great, it's official, I completely losing it!_

"So we got things for everybody except for Stefan and Grams." Elena said as we walked through a restaurant in the Mystic Falls's Mall. "What do you think a vampire and a witch would like for a present?"

"Wow, that's a toughy. Good thing we have to be about the only people on this planet who have a dilemma like this." I said as we sat on the stools of our table that had a window which showed the food court.

"Hey, with what we've been through, you never know what can happen." She said as she smiled.

"Oh, believe me, I know"

She noticed my, and said, "Are you okay?'

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied trying to let it go.

"Bonnie, we've been best friends since we were in Kindergarten. I've been through everything with you. I know when you're lying, even if you're a great liar."

"It's nothing, okay? I've just been having a hard time sleeping, that's all." I told her. It wasn't really a lie. I haven't been able to sleep, but that wasn't what I was worried about.

Elena didn't look convinced.

"I'm fine, Elena. Really. Can we just please change the subject?" She looked reluctant at first, but then she gave in. I usually didn't keep any secrets from her, or let alone act like this, and I knew she knew the same thing. "So," I said after the waiter got our orders, and a little silence, "did Stefan tell you if he wanted something?"

She looked like she was deep in her thoughts, and got our of it when I finally said something. "What? Oh yeah, he said he didn't want anything."

"Do you know anything that we can buy here, that he'll like?" I asked.

'Well, there's only so many places we can go to get a 166 year old vampire something that he'll actually like."

"We have two options: 1) Go to like that shop across the mall that sells old antique stuff from the old days of Mystic Falls-which I wouldn't be surprised if there were things that were his- or 2) Getting something more these days that will help him be more to this era." I said. I felt sorry for her. _It must be hard to date a man that's like ten times older than you. _I stopped eating the food that the waiter gave right after we started talking. I didn't know why, but I felt like something like I was in the same ballpark. Which I was nowhere near, though. I started to think back of what happened, but stopped myself. "So what do you think?'

"It's not like he needs more ancient things, but he doesn't really need anything that will help him be more up to this date. I mean even if I knew vampires were real, he would seem like a human to me. Well, besides all the weird things that happened around him that made me realize what he was."

I smiled and giggled. "So, we're back at square one."

I looked at Elena and it looked like something dawned on her. "Well, he likes different types of things throughout the eras. We could give him something that would have a lot of different things in it like an iPod with all the types of music that he likes."

"Oh, that's genius. Just one problem, though."

"What?" She asked confused.

"We don't know all the music he likes, or do we?" I asked realizing that maybe she did.

"Yeah, he told me all the different kinds he liked."

"Well, that's perfect."

"Yep. So what should we get Grams?"

"Oh, that's easy. We should give her something witchy. You know herbs or something like that."

"Sounds good. So let's finish our food and go shopping some more!" She said and I couldn't help but smile.

"You sound like Caroline." I said as we got up and left the tip.

"Hey, we all need to a have a little Caroline in us."

"Speaking of, it's so weird shopping during especially this season, just us and no Caroline."

"Yeah, I know. It's like Matt's changing her little by little. Why do you think they're keeping that act of them just being friends when they know that everybody knows they're together?"

"Maybe they're not together."

"Come on Bonnie, you really think that? I mean have you seen them lately?"

"Yes, and that's my point. Just because you see them hanging around all the time doesn't mean that they're dating. It means that they're _hanging out_. That's it. Also, just because you see something doesn't answer all the questions."

"Yeah, but when there _is _something there, you can see it, and I see that they do like each other. I can see that they really care for each other, but they don't realize it."

I was surprised that she thought this. Then something dawned on me. "Wait if you see all of that, how come you said you thought they were together?"

"Because I can see that you're doing through the same denial, but don't know what or _who _your denial is."

"Elena Gilbert you sneaky little devil. You should become a secret agent or something. Man just think of it: the vampire and spy couple, they could conquer the world!"

Elena smiled. "Well, if you get your hands on a vampire, you guys will be the dominate couple."

"What?" I asked startled and stopped walking. Something triggered in me when she said that. "Oh, yeah that would be one powerful couple." I said walking again trying brush that feeling off.

She looked concerned for a second, but then carried on. "Too bad the only other vampire we know is Damon. I highly doubt that you guys would ever happen." She said joking with me, but that feeling came and I stopped.

"Bonnie are okay? Please tell me the truth this time." She sounded concerned.

Luckily we were close to the store to answer. "Look there's F.Y.E let's go." I replied as I grabbed her hand eagerly and ran to the store.

"Bonnie, you're not getting out of this that easily."

"I know, but let's get the iPod and CD's that either he doesn't have or don't have. I'll tell you when we're alone." I wasn't really sure if I really was going to tell her, but I knew that I would have to tell her eventually.

"Fine. So what do you think we should start with?" She said as we walked deep into our favorite music store.

We got all the CD's and iPod that we needed and listened to some music that we liked on the way. As we got in line I decided to pay for a lot of the CD's even though Elena was reluctant at first. After I put my jacket that I was carrying on the counter to look through my purse for my wallet, something fell from the black jacket and Elena went to pick it up. I quickly got down hoping it was not what I thought it was. Naturally it was. She looked at it for a second confused of what she saw, then her puzzled look turned into a shock and what I thought was an anger face. _Probably for Damon. _I thought. Her eyes were wide as golf balls, as she got up trying to comprehend what the photograph she was holding in her hands.

"Bonnie, what is this?' She askeda little weirded out, holding it in her hand showing it to me, as I got up.

"Uh…um…a picture with me as a six year old and Damon holding me on his lap." I replied quietly looking at nothing but the floor.

"I know what it is, but why does it exist?" Elena asked the same question I was asking and trying to answer myself.

"That's the thing, I don't know. Uh, can we talk about this later, there's people waiting in line behind us."

She looked to the clerk and said, "Sorry, about that here's the money." She gave him her money I did the same thing. We got our bags and decided to walk across the store to the fountain that was in the middle of the mall.

"So, what do you mean you don't know?" She asked as we sat down.

"I don't know how that happened. All I know is that I was looking through my old Christmas pictures and saw that there. I was as freaked out as you are. Worse, actually."

"When did you find it?"

"Right before you called."

"Really? So right when I called you found it?"

"Not exactly. I found the photograph and the turned around to see this creepy yet comforting crow sitting on my tree next to my window. I actually started talking to it, and it seemed like it responded back. It was really weird. I was about to let it in, but then you called. Thankfully, or else it would've flown through my room."

"Wait, a crow?'

"Yes." I said.

"Did you open the window?"

"Yes for some weird reason, but it didn't go in. So I decided to use the way you invite a vampire as a joke, but like I said you called."

"So when you opened it up, it just stood there?"

"Yeah, I opened the window to Little Birdie but it wouldn't come in and I was just kidding when I asked it if that I needed to let it in, and it nodded."

"So you were about to, but I called?" She asked

"Yeah."

"A good thing I did."

"Why? Elena now you're hiding something from me."

"Well, from all the facts that you told me, I think it's a vampire. Stefan told me that strong ones can morph into animals if they wanted to."

"You mean…" I couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Yeah, I think Little Birdie is Damon."

"Wow, I didn't see that one coming, but I knew there was something fishy with Little Birdie. Boy, do I feel stupid."

"Wow, this must be really hard on you."

"Why?"

"Well, you're usually so confident about yourself. Lately you're not though, especially right now. You've _never _put yourself down before, except when you're mom left."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I sighed.

"But, I can see why. If I were you, I would feel not myself either." She saw my face and smiled. "Hey, just like then, I'm going to anything to help you."

I smiled back and hugged her. "So you think he saw me looking at my picture?" I said as I let go.

"Well, that depends. Did his birdie self ever come before?"

"Yes." I said as I looked down.

"Then knowing Damon, I think he did."

_Great I thought. _Then something dawned on me that I wished it didn't. "Oh, great that means he saw me undress. That perverted vampire. This just keeps getting better and better."

She giggled. "Hey, look at the bright side, you got two nicknames to call him. One 'Little Birdie' and 'Perverted Vampire.'"

I chuckled. "Actually, three. I called him 'Dracula Wannabe'".

Elena laughed. "Now that's a good one."

"I should do more things to piss him off than just call him childish names. Although, calling people names is always a fun time."

"Yep, it sure is."

"So what do you think I should do?"

"I don't know. The only thing that I can think of and it makes since, is going to Stefan."

"Yes, but I can also go confront Damon and ask him what is going on."

"Bonnie, you know that's dangerous."

"I can handle myself thank you very much."

"Bonnie, are you serious? Let's just go to see what Stefan thinks of all of this and if he can help us. If you don't like his plan then we do it your way, but I'm not leaving you alone. Deal?" Elena said and put her hand put to shake.

I sighed. "Fine, deal." I shook her hand back.

"Okay, let's go see Stefan."

"Great." I said sarcastically. I thought he was a great guy and all, but this was definitely something I didn't want to tell him. It just seemed too weird, but I decided to go anyway.

We arrived at Stefan's house in what seemed like a hurry. When we got out, Stefan was already opening the front door to his manner. Elena already called him and told him that we were coming and made sure Damon wasn't there. Thankfully he wasn't.

"Hey, Stefan." Elena said as she hugged him.

"Are you alright?" He asked her worried.

"Yeah, but I'm not the one who should be asking." She said as she pointed her head towards me, as I walked near them. I hated me being the third wheel.

"Bonnie, tell me everything what happened. Elena just told me that you were in trouble and that you didn't want Damon here." He said as we walked inside. I looked around thought it was very fancy and ancient. I liked it.

I took a deep breath before I told him everything.

"What do you think he wants with her?" Elena asked interrupting a short silence after I talked. She was sitting one the couch beside me and Stefan was on a sofa chair a little cricked in front of us.

"I don't know, maybe because he wants more witch's blood. The real question is 'what did he want with you when you were a kid?" Stefan asked looking at me.

"Well, I think it has to do with him watching my family from faraway. I just don't get why I was hanging out with him, or even more weird why _he _was hanging out with me."

"You don't remember at all?" He asked sincere.

"No, all I remember is a man who I thought was like my guardian angel, guess I was way off." I paused for a second. "It's weird, I don't remember anything about him except that, and I remember stuff way before that."

"Are you sure you don't remember?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Tell me what you do remember of you're..." He paused for a second.

"You don't have to say it, I was wrong, he's the opposite of that. Can we move on? Please?" I asked a little aggravated and sad. "What I remember is that he would save me from things. When I was little I saw his face-which I now don't remember at all- but when I got older I just remember being safe out of nowhere but he never came out. I knew it was him though. I never gave up." I said going deeply into my memories. I hated how my guardian angel who always saved me was actually a cold blooded killing vampire who just saved me because he promised my ancestor to keep her family safe.

Stefan saw my face and knew I was upset. _At least he can't read my thoughts. _I thought to myself.

"I know this must be hard". He said going on the edge of the chair he was sitting at that was beside me and put his hands on me and squeezed. He kept on reminding me of Edward Cullen. Elena was so lucky. I didn't like Stefan like that, but I wanted someone like that who would always be there for you and be overprotective even though it would drive you nuts, but you knew that he only did that for you because he loved you so much. I know, I probably don't seem that romantic, but every girl wants their own personal Edward Cullen. They want their own guardian angel. Mine just happened to be the opposite. _Lucky me._

'Thanks." I finally said and smiled. Elena was right beside me and held my other hand.

"You're welcome. I just hate what Damon did to you. Toying with you even though you were just a kid. He shouldn't have. That was just low, even for him."

"Well, from what I understand, he's done some pretty low things, like toying with Caroline."

"Yeah, well Damon has a twisted mind, you never know what he's up to next. That's why you need to be careful. So in order you are, I have this for you." He got out of his pocket and took out a little charm.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's a charm for your charm bracelet and inside there's something called Vervain that keeps a vampire from controlling a person's mind. It's the only one I have left since Damon gave the rest away."

"Great more magical jewelry." I said sarcastically.

"I know you probably don't want another jewel since what happened last time, but that's the only option we got. Well, I have heard of witches invulnerable to vampires. That's where the Vervain came from. I'm not sure since you just started if it effects on you or not, so I'm not taking any chances. It's just in case."

"Okay, I'll wear it." I said as he gave it to me and I added it on my charm bracelet that I had since I was young. At that moment I remembered that my "angel" gave that to me. That was the last straw. I was fed up.

Then Stefan noticed something, Elena and I got worried.

"What's wrong Stefan?" Elena asked concerned.

"It's Damon. He's here."

"He is?" I asked.

"Yes, just outside the back of the house. When he comes in just stay cool. He'll leave us alone after he gets bored of us."

"No," I said as I got up, "I'm going to talk to him."

"Bonnie, that's too dangerous!" Elena exclaimed as she and Stefan both got up together.

"No it won't. If he were to kill me he would've by now. He wants something of me. Besides if something happens I got my powers and Stefan to help."

"Fine, but we'll be right outside the door." Stefan replied.

"Thanks." I said right before I started walking to the back. I opened the door and saw Damon on the lawn right in front of the wooden porch. He seemed like he was waiting for me.

"Hello, my persistent little witch." He said giving me that devilish smile that he always did as I started walking towards him.

I froze still when I heard his nickname for me that he gave a long time ago, when he was my guardian angel.

"Ah, I see you remember."

"Don't act like you don't know. I know everything. For some reason I know that you put those memories in my head. They were all real right?" I asked.

He nodded as he walked closer to me.

I was trying to brush off the closeness we had as we got closer and closer. "How long were you listening?"

"Well, I was running in the woods after a 'snack' and heard you guys talking. I was intrigued so I decided to stay there so Stefan wouldn't interrupt."

"How long, Damon?"

"Let me see, oh yeah, the part after you told them all those things that happened to you earlier." He said as he became so near that I could feel his breath as he breathed. As a reflex I stepped back. "Don't think you can change the subject on me my persistent little witch. What do you remember?"

"I'll answer you're questions if you answer mine."

Damon groaned. "Fine, but since it's only for you." I was shocked at that, but tried not to show it. It didn't work though I was blushing like crazy. _Stop blushing he's the enemy! _I heard myself think. "Lay it on me." He said after smiling when he saw me blushing.

"What happened? Why was I…"I paused. I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Why were you sitting on my lap? I thought you were going to say that. Since my question goes with yours, you answer it and then I'll answer yours."

"Fine. All I remember was a man-which is apparently you- always saving me and being there for me. Then I remember that he still saved when I needed it, but he never came back. I remember he was the one who always comforted me when I needed it and was the only one besides my Grams who told me to pursue my magic. I remember he was the person who got me all those witchcraft stuff. I remember he was my-"I choked. I couldn't let Damon get to me especially only being here for a little bit.

"You're what?" He asked, but this time not taunting, This time he asked…sincere.

"I can't say it, I won't let you get to me." I said as tears slowly came down.

"Say it." He said now he was only several inches from me.

"My guardian angel. Now tell me what I want."

"I will, but not here, alone."

"No, why would I trust to be alone with you after you tried to kill me?"

"First off, I didn't so that has to count for something." He smiled his devilish smile again. For some reason it made my heart skip a beat. _Bonnie, he's the enemy! Stop it!_ I heard myself think again. Like always, I didn't listen to it. "Second, I didn't mean to, I was furious at Emily not keeping her side of the deal after I did all this time. My mind didn't see you, it saw her. I never meant to hurt you." He was now close to me again. He was not the Damon Salvitore the killing vampire, but he was Damon my angel.

"Bonnie." He said so soft and smooth as he held his hand out. "Please come with me."

"Fine." I said as I grabbed his hand. He then carried me wedding style, as he started to run. He stopped at to what seemed like Fells Church.

He put me down and I just looked into his eyes. The same eyes I remembered all those years ago. "Damon what are we…" I tried to ask but then he interrupted by putting his finger over my mouth. In a surprise he put it down and grabbed me right before he kissed me.

**A/N: So? What did you guys think? PLEASE tell me and give feedback! Constructive critizism only please! Thanks :)**


	2. Not The Plan

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it took me so long! I had a little writers' block and then wrote this entire chap in like a day (along with a million things going on as well). Then after I wrote all and reread it-along with my sis who has an awesome Bamon fic as well- I got stuck again. But after I read the update of RockerChick08's AWESOME story approperately called Bamon, I decided to post! I might repost and delete the scene at the manor (you'll understand once you read), so tell me if I should leave it or not. Also thanks SOOO much with all the AWESOME reviews and supporting this story! Sorry if it doesn't show what happs next, but I have a feeling that you're going to like this one. *hint hint it's Damon's POV meaning you're gonna love it*. Oh and RockerChick/her stor "Bamon" are the detication this chap. Read her stories if you haven't already! You're gonna love them! So anyways, PLEEEEASE review and tell me if I should repost or leave it as is! Now on with the show! Enjoy!**

**Oh, one more thing, I forgot to tell you guys that, that part with Bonnie/Damon when they were like, "You tried to kill me", and he was like, "But I didn't that's got to count for something" or something very simular, that's from the upcoming episodes of VD. Eeeep can't wait! Also one more thing then I'll let you go, should I add Ben (new dude that comes liking to Bonnie and I personally think he's a vamp) to this fic? If I do there's gonna be a certain twist. Don't worry, the twist is oing to bring Bamon closer together. That's all I'm saying, so please tell me and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries! The talented L.J. Smith and the CW (not as so talented but having VD and SPN on is pretty awesome). If I did I wouldn't be writing these things! I would somehow make Damon and Stefan alive and have them be my slaves! So obviously I don't! Man I hate these things!**

Damon's POV:

_You're a vampire! A blood sucking, murdering, devilishly and __eternally handsome,vampire! You do not get attached! _I kept telling myself as I flew down as a crow (my favorite animal to transform as) to and see that wondeful body of that beautiful witch sitting on her bed. I looked closely and noticed that she was looking at pictures. Her stunning and radiant smile beamed throughout my dead, but good looking body. My vampire self hated how this _human _made me feel so…so _human._ That was something I _never _thought would ever happen after I turned.

I knew there was a good part of me somewhere, but after what I became and what happened with Katherine, I told myself that this was the only life I should live: eat and do whatever I want, not caring if there's like a moral "code" or something. Then she came along. I remembered her being so sweet and inoccent, but also tough and strong. She didn't even care if I was vampire. I sighed, at the memory.

_Flashback:_

_"Day-day come push me! Come push me!" my percetant little witch said while tugging on my arm the hardest she could go. _

_"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" I said annoyed as I let her drag me to the swings in "Mystic Park". "I let you off the hook more than anyone else, but there's a limit!"_

_"Fine." She said discruntally. "But you can't stop me from calling you 'Dammie'. Now push me! I'm not getting any younger you know." _

_I smiled as I put her on the swing and pushed her. "That'll do I guess. But why can't you call me something orginal or _cool_?"_

_"Because sometimes doing something corny or obvious is good. Especially when there's alot of unnormal stuff in your life. You gotta have a little viraity. Plus, you already think you're 'cool' enough that if we add any more fuel to the fire your giant ego will explode and I'll have to be the one who cleans the mess up."_

_I smiled and giggled at that. The back of my mind reminded me that Damon Salvitore doesn't 'giggle' or even smile. He smirks and laughs at his prey who tries to get away. He doesn't _giggle. _But at that time I didn't listen to that part. I ingored it and went on with what I was doing. I let her make me feel 'human', or whatever it was that filled where my heart once was. During that time being with her and taking care of her, it made me think that I could be change. _

_"Why would you have to clean it up? If that happened to me, I would just runaway and not take the responsibility."_

_"Well, first that's becuase I'm more mature than you. Besides if I didn't who would? Let's face it, I'm the only person that can put of with you, therefore the only one who would do something for you. I am you're only friend."_

_"Ouch." I pretended to be hurt. "How old are you again?"_

_"Seven. You know that. Why do you ask?"_

_"Just making sure. Normal seven year olds don't say words like 'therefore' and 'mature'."_

_"That's because I'm not normal, and proud of it. Now stop talking and more pushing. For a vampire you push like a girl!"_

_"Hey, I was just making sure you it's enough for you to handle. I could push you all the way across the park _with _the swing if I wanted to."_

_"Really? 'Cause you're sure not showing it! Push stronger! I want to see my house from here!"_

_**You're just going to let that little witch boss you around? **The back of my mind kept telling me as I pushed stronger for her. A while after I was welcomed in Bonnie's life, I decided not to listen to the monster part of myself anymore. Before that was the only part of me to listen to. I convinced myself that that was the only way of "living" I could do. Since I've been hanging out with her, I changed my mind and convinced myself that that wasn't the only choice I had. The other was to become a "good" vampire, I dare say it, like Stefan. Ugh, I said it._

_I looked at my watch and realized that we had to go, or else Tibuta would kill me. "Okay, kiddo, it's been a few minuties as I promised. We have to go, or else you're grams will hurt me with her little "voddoo" magic." I said as I stopped pushing. _

_"But I wanna stay! I barely spend time with you today!"_

_"I'll tell you what, if you want me to stay with you so badly, I'll try to convince Tibuta." _

_"Yay!_ _Now carry me!"_

_"You know that my speed makes you dizzy. Plus I took my car."_

_"I like it anywas, and you can always come back for it. Besides you're vampire, you don't need a car."_

_"Fine. Little miss 'I get everything I want'." I said as I picked her up._

_"You say that like it's bad thing." She said trying to do my famous smirk._

_"Well, you better hold on." I said then ran to Tibuta's front porch. Then I knocked on her door. I was invited in, so I could just barge in but she hated when I did that. With her little magic powers, she was not the person to mess with. _

_She opened the door as I put Bonnie down. "Damon, just on time."_

_"Yep, and she's in one peice. As I promise."_

_"Grams, we were wondering if Damon could stay here for a little bit. Going to a boring movie, and spending two minutes at a cold park, isn't enough."_

_"Hey, you said you liked the park when it snows." I said as I looked down at her._

_"Not the point." She turned to me to say, then turned back to her grams. "Please Grams."_

_Grams smiled at her. "Sure he can, but only for a little bit."_

_"Great! Come on Damon." She said as she grabbed my hand as we walked inside the house._

_***_

_"Ha! I took your king!" the little persisent witch exclaimed as she grabbed my king from the chess board. "I'm going to beat you!"_

_"Hey, just because you have the king doesn't mean squat!" I said as I took one of her knights._

_"Yes, it does, because now I hurt your ego by taking your king it is easier."_

_I looked at her surprsied that that a seven year old thought of that. She never stopped shocking me with her intelligence. _

_"Remember you're talking to a vampire here. Don't get your hopes too high. I've been around and played for years. I've mastered this game left and right. There is no strategy that you have that I can't master." I said still looking at her impressed. I thought it was cute that she actually thought she would beat me._

_"That's where you're wrong." she said._

_"How's that?"_

_"I took your Queen anyway. Check mate." _

_I was dumb founded how could a seven year old beat _me_ a over 100 year vampire?_

_"Now Damon there's no need to be mad, no one likes a sore loser." She smirked giving me her own version of my devilish smile. _

_"I'm not quite sure I heard you right. Did you called me a sore loser?' I asked as I put my hand on my ear pretending I coouldn't hear._

_"Damon I know you can hear perfectly. I called you a sore loser."_

_**DAMON DON'T LET THAT WITCH CALL YOU A SORE LOSER!!!!!** That annoying voice in the back of my head said to me. I didn't listen I was tired of listening. _

_"You're just going to have to pay for that. Aren't you?" I said showing her my devilishly handsom smirk as I grabbed her. I got her up and started to spin her in circles. _

_"Damon!" She said as she laughed between breaths and said, "Please stop!"_

_"Now why would you want me to stop when you're laughing?"_

_"Please." She said giving me that look that I couldn't resist. Her eyes were wide and her mouth made that little curve that made a pout. I could tell it was making her sick._

_I stopped in the middle of the living room. She gave me a big greatful smile. I sat on the dark blue couch with her on my lap, as she curled up on a little ball hugging my chest close._

_"Damon", She said, "if Grams says it's okay can you join us for Christmas?"_

_I was stunned by that question. In all of my life as a vampire, I never celebrated it before. And having a kid witch who knew what I was, was touching. Nobody invited me to things like that. Granted she didn't know everything, like me killing humans all of the time, but she did know I had to drink blood to survive. She didn't know about the power of seduction. She was much to young to know about that. Anyway she knew enough and it was enough to make her scared of me, but she she still saw good in me. Now she wanted me to celebrate Christmas with her. She really did trust me. _

_"Yes," her face started to beam, "only if your Gram says yes."_

_"Yay!" She exclaimed loud and proud as she got up behind the couch. I knew Tibuta was listening, apparently so did the little witch. _

_"So can Damon come?" She asked giving her grams the most begfull eyes I have ever seen on her. **Wow she really wants me to go.** I thought to myself._

_Tibuta apparently noticed my happy smirks and she looked at me and smiled and said, "Of course he can."_

_***_

I smiled at the memory. If only things were still like that. I always wondered what it would've beem like, if I stayed there and helped be apart of what she was now. I knew that that past was the past, and nothing could change. I knew I did the best when I eraced all her memories of me, and left. I knew that I couldn't pule the whole "good guy" thing for long. I was a monster, and nothing could change that. Not even her.

I stared at her, as she smiled that beautiful smile while looking at all of her pictures. I wasn't attracted to her at all, until I came back. I mean she was a kid, I was a lot of things, but _not _a craddlerobber. Well besides the whole "living forver" thing. Anyways, when I first came back to Mystic Falls, I tried to ingore Bonnie as much as possible, and focus on the plan at hand. One, reason if she saw me, she would remember. Witch's were very powerful even if I had another one to help me, but they were still powerdul. The main reason was to protect her from knowing me, _and_ to protect myself from thinking that I could be good. That didn't work though. Apperently Bonnie was best friends with Elena. Meaning that she was in danger again from knowing Elena.

So I decided to just watch over very carefully again, but still focus on my mission at hand. I would watch her sometimes, and observe her personality and her differences and simerlariaties she had from when I left, to the present. She was a beautiful women, that I coulnd't deny. But then as I got to know her from a distance, I started to feel an atraction. I tried everytime I felt that to brush it off, but it didn't work. I tried keeping Bonnie seperate from my plan to save Katherine, but when the crystal landed to her, I knew that everything I tried to do, blew up in my face. Everything I didn't want to happen, happened. Bonnie got tied into everything and Emily used her body to destroy that crystal. I was destrought. I was so furious at Emily. She didn't keep her end of the deal, and used her own descendent to do something that was dangerous for her. When that happened all I saw was Emily, not Bonnie. I went to bite her out of fury and anger. I hated what she did, to both me _and _Bonnie. My feelings for Bonnie grew more and protective. I knew I couldn't act upon it because I was a monster. A killing, blood sucking, cold blooded, good looking, don't care about any else but him, monster. I enjoyed the game of killing people. Most importantly, even with her powers, I could still kill her. Even though my feelings for her were big, I stayed clear from her, well except checking on her in my crow form.

I awoke from my deep thinking _Man why does she make me do things like this? I never 'deep think'! _I thought to myself. I then noticed Bonnie having a a surprised look on her face. My bird eyes searched close to what she was looking at, and I saw it. It was the picture she took when she was seven that Christmas right before I left. I just stood there surprised and dumbfounded. I didn't know she still had that. I didn't know what to do. I was shocked when I heard her start to say something, something insided made make a noise so she could come. _What the hell are you doing Damon?_ My caunsious self said as she walked towards me. I looked into her eyes and felt drawn to her as her eyes met mine as well. Her beautiful coming towards me so...so mesermizing.

"Be quiet!" She yelled. I jumped a little getting out of my daze. "Not you." She said to me. _Was she actually talking me? _Then she did something weird and out of the blue, she opened the window. _Wait, she's actually letting a bird she hasn't seen before in her room? What the hell? _I just stood there even more dumbfounded than before. For some reason I flapped my wings while still staring into her gorgoes eyes. "Well, come on little birdie what are you waiting for? An invitation?" She asked and I unwillingly nodded. What was I doing? If she let me in her house, I didn't know if I could control myself from not getting in. "Okay, this is seriously weird. I bet I've gone insane. I mean I was having a conversation with myself, then talking to a bird." She sighed and couldn't help but smile. "I just wish that that was my only strange worries, but _no _I have to be a freak'n witch and know freak'n vampires. To top all of this madness I have to find out that I was sitting on the bad vampire's lap when I was _six._" _Well excuse me! You think you're madness? Try living my life! Plus you were seven! I yelled out her to myself. She_ sighed, this time frustrated. "Since I'm already going crazy, " I couldn't believe what she was doing, "and I think that you're in my head, Birdie, you can-"

_Are we human? Or are we dancers? _

_My sign is vital,my hands are cold_

_And I'm on my knees looking for the answer_

_Are we human or are we dancers?_

Her phone thankfully intereupted her welcoming me in. I couldn't believe that she was about to do that.

I listened closley to the conversation, while I made a mental note in my mind of we ever talked again to to comment on that ring tone."Hello?" She asked as she got out of what seemed like a daze too. I used my hearing to hear that it was Elena to see if she wanted to go Christmas shopping with her. For the first time, I was actually grateful for Elena. That was something that was the first and final time. "Uh..yes. I really need to get out of the house." I heard Bonnie say still looking at me, but this time freaked out.

"Cool. Pick you up in five?" Elena on the phone asked.

"Sounds good." Bonnie answered and then hung up. Good thing Elena called me before I could've gone even more crazy." She told herself "You know what? You're a mystery that I don't think I will ever figure out and kinda don't want to, just like that sick vampy who I think is a Dracula wannebe." She said talking to me. I couldn't help but smile. She was very entertaining, even though she did insult me. She was only one who could, without expeirencing my wrath. Even if it was Stefan, no one calls me "Dracula "Wannabe". But with her, it was a suitable nickname to call me. "Well, I'm gonna go. Bye, bye Little Birdie." She said then shut the window.

I stared at her as she walked away towards her bed to put away the pictures. I should've left right there, but I couldn't help but just stare at her beautiful body. I watched as she looked at _our _picture one last time, and then surprisningly put it in her jacket pocket. She looked at me, waved, then left her room. I still couldn't move_. What just happened? _I asked myself still dazed a little bit. I then heard her coming out and turned around. She noticed me, and that stupid part of me unwillingly returned the wave she gave me moments before. _You're seriously losing it. _I told myself before I flew away.

***

I flew in my bed room window and changed into my regular self. I was really frustrated by now. I knew that I couldn't deny my feelings for her anymore. There was no going back; I knew I had to do something. But what? I layed on my bed as I sighed. _This was not part of the plan._ I thought to myself. _This defintley NOT part of the plan! How could this happen?! Sure I'm _attracted _to her. Sure she _was _the girl who helped me change (even though clearly she didn't remember thank God for that). But I will not act opon my feelings. Feelings. The only "feelings" I should have are hatred, hunger, and disire to bring back Katherine. But what if I don't have that same desire for her as I used. Damon stop kidding yourself, your real deisire is fro Bonnie._

I sighed again frustrated. My whatever self was right. I didn't want Katherine back as much as I used to. I guess there was an empty whole that I thought if I got Katherine back, it would be filled. Deep down I knew it wouldn't, and now it was right. The person who was filling that emptiness was Bonnie. Now with her finding about me knowing when she was a kid, I knew I had to talk her. I knew I had to tell her everything. _But how? _Uhg, I needed blood. _Damon you know killing an innocent won't help anything. _That idoit part of my self told me.

"Shut up will you. You're the reason I'm in this mess! If it wasn't for you keeping on budding in, I wouldn't be going through any of this!" I yelled to myself. Great I was talking to myself! Things that little witch made me do! Then I heard Stefan walking to my door.

"Damon who were you talking to?" He asked as he opened my door. _Now is NOT the time for time his _

"No one just myself. You know what Stefan eves dropping is not what a 'good vampire' does. It's against the good guys' 'Code Of Conduct'." I said with airquotes.

"Well, it's not excactly eves dropping when you shout it out loud I could hear. What are you up to, Damon?"

"Why is it everytime you talk to me, you always ask me something like that? I'm hurt?" I said sarcastically putting my hand oever my heart.

"I'm serious. What are you up to? Doea it have something to do with Bonnie?" He asked and I froze. How did he get that in his head? I tried very hard to make sure he had no knowledge of that. Then something dawned on me. While I was 'deep thinking_"_, I heard Stefan on the phone. Great Bonnie and Elana were coming over, and I knew it wasn't about a

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to miss them. Getting hugry." I said then went out my window.

I watched people as they walked around at "Mystic Square", telling myself to just take one. I then noticed a worker opening the back door of "Mystic Grill" taking taking the trash out. Without thinking I sped up to her and grabbed her throught so she wouldn't scream. _Damon don't do this. Is this what you really want? To be a killig monster forever? _That stupid "subtitute of a caunsious" told myself.

_If I'm forever a stud, then yeah. _I told back.

_Damon do you _really _want do do this? If you keep it up, Bonnie will never think you of you what she thought before. _

_Yeah but she was wrong, I was and will always be the bad guy._

_No you don't. And will see that again. You just have to try. _I sighed. My 'whatever self' was right. I let go the of the worker and erased her memory of me. I then ran back to the bording house. About a quarter of a mile there, I was thinking of Bonnie and I heard Stefan and Elena talking to her. I then stopped.

""What do you think he wants with her?" Elena asked.

"I don't know, maybe because he wants more witch's blood. The real question is 'what did he want with you when you were a kid?" Stefan replied.

"Well, I think it has to do with him watching my family from faraway. I just don't get why I was hanging out with him, or even more weird why _he _was hanging out with me."

"You don't remember at all?" Stefan asked sincere.

"No, all I remember is a man who I thought was like my guardian angel, guess I was way off." I paused for a second. "It's weird, I don't remember anything about him except that, and I remember stuff way before that." _Hopefully she doesn't figure it out. _I thought to myself. Even though it was kind hard for some to realize that, but I knew she was very smart.

"Are you sure you don't remember?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Tell me what you do remember of you're..." He paused for a second.

"You don't have to say it, I was wrong, he's the opposite of that. Can we move on? Please?" I then had a sad expression on my face. I remembered what she would call me. Her Guardian Angel. Everytime she said that, I had to remind her that I was a vampire _not _an angel. She never seemed to listen. "What I remember is that he would save me from things. When I was little I saw his face-which I now don't remember at all- but when I got older I just remember being safe out of nowhere but he never came out. I knew it was him though. I never gave up." I was speachless. I didn't know she could remember those things, even though they weren't pasific. I had to remind myself that witch's were powerful. Those last four words stung me as they were still replaying in my head as I heard them talk more.

"I know this must be hard". I heard Stefan saying trying to comfort her. Jelousy came through me. _I'm the one who should be_ _there comforting her. Not him. _Then I realized that I was the reason for being upset. I felt a strange feeling I haven't felt before in a long time. A feeling that I felt only once before as a vampire when Bonnie was little. That feeling was guilt.

"Thanks." I heard her finally said. I wanted so badly to hear what she was thinking. There was a little bit right before I left, that I could. We had like a 'specail bond", but it wasn't that strong.

"You're welcome. I just hate what Damon did to you. Toying with you even though you were just a kid. He shouldn't have. That was just low, even for him." _Hey watch it little brother! You don't know anything! _I yelled at him in my mind.

"Well, from what I understand, he's done some pretty low things, like toying with Caroline." She said.

"Yeah, well Damon has a twisted mind, you never know what he's up to next. That's why you need to be careful. So in order you are, I have this for you." Even though I was watching them, I knew excatly what he was giving her.

"What's this?" She asked.

"It's a charm for your charm bracelet and inside there's something called Vervain that keeps a vampire from controlling a person's mind. It's the only one I have left since Damon gave the rest away"

"Great more magical jewelry." She said sarcasticlly and I couldn't help but smile.

"I know you probably don't want another jewel since what happened last time, but that's the only option we got. Well, I have heard of witches invulnerable to vampires. That's where the Vervain came from. I'm not sure since you just started if it effects on you or not, so I'm not taking any chances. It's just in case." I was actually grateful that Stefan did that.

"Okay, I'll wear it." She said, and I knew she put it on her braclet. For some reason I just needed to see her, so I ran to the backyard of the bording house. I heard Stefan telling them that I was there. Then as I started to walk I heard her say that she was coming to talk to me. _Man that girl had guts. _I said to myself. They were relunctant but led her go. _Great she's coming what I'm going to do? _I panicked to myself as I started to pace. _You Damon Salvitore, you don't _panick_, you can do it. _I told myself. Then I heard her open the door and I just stood.

I changed my complete expression as I said, "Hello, my persistent little witch", and smiled my famous devilishly smile. She froze still as I called her my old nickname for her. "Ah, I see you remember."

"Don't act like you don't know. I know everything. For some reason I know that you put those memories in my head. They were all real right?" She asked. I nodded as I walked closer to her. Something inside me was just so drawn to get closer and closer to her. I didn't know she thought I put memoires in her head, but then I remembered I was thinking of those memories when she was saying those things. _Huh, I bond must being coming back, but stronger._

"How long were you listening?"

"Well, I was running in the woods after a 'snack' and heard you guys talking. I was intrigued so I decided to stay there so Stefan wouldn't interrupt." I lied, I was not going to tell her the truth just yet.

"How long, Damon?"

"Let me see, oh yeah, the part after you told them all those things that happened to you earlier." I said as I came closer and closer to her, and she stepped back. "Don't think you can change the subject on me my persistent little witch. What do you remember?"

"I'll answer you're questions if you answer mine."

I groaned. "Fine, but since it's only for you." I said. I couldn't believe I was saying that, but everything just came naturaly as I was talking to her. "Lay it on me." I said after smiling when I saw her blushing.

"What happened? Why was I…" She paused.

"Why were you sitting on my lap? I thought you were going to say that. Since my question goes with yours, you answer it and then I'll answer yours." I replied.

"Fine. All I remember was a man-which is apparently you- always saving me and being there for me. Then I remember that he still saved when I needed it, but he never came back. I remember he was the one who always comforted me when I needed it and was the only one besides my Grams who told me to pursue my magic. I remember he was the person who got me all those witchcraft stuff. I remember he was my-"She choked. "

You're what?" I asked. I needed her to know the me she knew all those years ago. I needed her to still think that so I could have hope. If she didn't then, no one would have faith in me.

"I can't say it, I won't let you get to me." She said tears coming down her cheeks. It hurt me that this pained her so much, but I wanted her to know the truth.

"Say it." I said now a couple of inches from her beautiful face.

"My guardian angel. Now tell me what I want." She backed away a little again.

"I will, but not here, alone."

"No, why would I trust to be alone with you after you tried to kill me?" She argued. I was hoping she forgot about that. Even though I knew she couldn't.

"First off, I didn't so that has to count for something." I said while smiling my devilish smile. "Second, I didn't mean to, I was furious at Emily not keeping her side of the deal after I did all this time. My mind didn't see you, it saw her. I never meant to hurt you." I was close to her again. i now revealed my real and full self to her. I was glad she didn't step back this time, so I could smell that magnifacent breath of hers.

"Bonnie." I whipsered to her so softly as I exdened my hand for hers. "Please come with me."

"Fine." I then grabbed her hand and carried her wedding style as I started to run. I stopped at Fells Church. It seemed like the perfect place to tell her about everything.

I put her down and stared deeply into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "Damon what are we…" She tried to say, but stoppped her by putting my finger over her mouth. I didn't care any more. She was the most gorgeous, ingellegent, sweetest, being I ever knew. So at an impasle, I put my finger down. I grabbed her back and then then kissed her. I knew I was a monster, but I also knew that I had a good side. She was the one who at one point saw that, and I knew that she would soon. Even though it could take her a long time to realize that, just having her there made every difference. And I knew that I would fight for her, no matter what. To hell with the plan.

**A/N: So PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEASE tell me what you guys think! It really means alot! NO FLAMES and constructive critizism ONLY please! Also HAPPY NEW YEAR! Since it's the New Year I'm gonna say something. (inspired by RockerChick08's A/N's. Also if you don't want to read this you don't have to, but it's full of encouregment!). If you guys are the people who makes resolutions but becomes lazy at it (I know I am well most of the time) then this year is the year to quit that habit and focus on your main goals and strive to do your best! This is not only a new year, but a brand new DECADE! This is the KEY year to start fresh and be the best you can be! I personally had a TOUGH decade (even though I was practically raised in this decade), and I decied along with my family to don't let the past get us down and go forward! KEEP MOVING FORWARD! Don't let the past get you down, or your troubles! See them as obsticles that you KNOW you could overcome! Because I KNOW that God won't let anything happen to you that you can't handle! Also, find God! I know I sound all religously and all, and I usaully don't sound like this, but it's the truth! He's there waiting for you to seek him, and I promise you if you do, life will seem easier to you. That doesn't mean bad things will happen, but it means that you will feel less pain because you know you have someone to turn to. He's there for you, and all you have to do is just ask for him and he'll come! "Knock and it shall be answered". Trust it will be worth it! Ok there it is. I wouldn't of done this if it wasn't for those inspiring A/N's RockChick08 did! This is a shout out you girl! If it wasn't for you I don't know when I wouldn've updated, and for making me so inspired! OK that's enough rambling, and PLEEEEEASE reveiw!**


	3. I Finally Remember

**A/N: Hey guys! SOOOO SORRY that it took me FOREVER to update! SOOO much crap, writers' block, yadda yadd yadda. There's no excuse though. Hopefully this LONG chapter will satisfy you guys! I know other people has longer chapters, but this one is by far the longest I've ever written. Thanks to RockerChick08's story "Bamon", peacelovevampires777's "You Make Me Feel Alive Again" pretty much every Bamon fafiction, "Buffy th Vampire Slayer: Musical" (don't ask), and the new episodes of VD for inspiring me to go ahead and finally write this. THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed, updated, favorited, etc! It means THE WORLD to me! You guys most certainly ROCK! Oh, and sorry for the mistakes from the last chapter. Had a lot of problems from it. Just saying. Please don't hurt me! Anyways, hope you guys love this chapter and remember to always REVIEW!**

**Oh, one more thing. This chapter is deticated to RockerChick08's "Bamon" (yet again but it's just so awesome), and the fabulous peacelovevampires777's "You Make Me Feel Alive Again". I really got the same vibe when i wrote this chapter as when I read those. Now enough of my chit and chat and please read!**

**Disclaimer: I DONNOT own Vampire Diaries, but I do own Stefan and Damon. It's the truth I own a VERY hot poster of them. Wait, that doesn't count? DARN IT ALL! *shakes fists angerly***

Bonnie's POV:

I was utterly shocked as his lips touched mine. I didn't back away or even flinch. I just let myself give in as I kissed back. At first it was soft but as we kissed more and more it became more passionate. He then pushed me softly against the nearest tree. At that time I forgot about everything. The fact that he was a vampire and a killing people for one at that. Maybe the fact that he kept me safe when I was little was there, but that just helped me. My hands went away from his shoulders to his soft yet strong hair. He caressed my cheeks so smoothly that if he wasn't holding on my waist I probably would've fainted.

_Bonnie this isn't you. You wouldn't just randomly kiss a guy you barley know. Espcailly Damon Salvitore, the evil vampire. _I heard myself thinking in the back of my head. Sure that was the logical part of me, but nothing in my life was logical anymore. Besides, somehow I knew I was safe with him. I didn't know how though. Just a few minutes before I was yelling at him to tell me the truth. Then out of nowhere, he started to kiss me. _What's going on? _I asked myself as I thought this. I knew I couldn't put my guard down. _He's just so...Bonnie get a hold of yourself! He's just using you! Get pass the warmth of him and the oh so genlteness of his grasp. Oh and those lips. Bonnie stop it!. _I knew I had to end this little makeout session before anything else happened. I couldn't let him get to me. He was just using me.

"Damon." I whispered as he started to kiss my neck. _What is up with him? Does he seriously think that this is going to work? That jerk should defintley know I'm not that girl! _I thought to myself and that sure broke the trance he had on me. "Damon, stop it! Damon, please stop." At first I yelled, but then something inside pulled me into saying it softly. Then I said something I totally forgot about until then, "Dammie please?"

Damon's POV:

I froze to those two little words that meant everything to me. Then all of a sudden little flashbacks of little Bonnie saying that to many in so many ways went into my mind. Once when she wanted to put me down, and one when she wanted me to read her "Beauty and the Beast". So many different kinds of images went into my mind. I then grimiced as I turned around and stepped back. _How could I do this to her? How could I kiss her with no warning at all? How could I just start making out with her out of nowhere? It's Bonnie! _So many questions went into my mind. I should've answered them with only one sentence: "You're Damon Salvitore. You do this all the time!" But it ended like, "Because you care for her. You need her Damon." I sighed I turned back to her.

I paused for second trying to contenplate what I would say. "I-I'm sorry." I whispered loud enough so she could hear me.

Bonnie's POV:

I was so sure that Damon freakin Salvitore didn't just apoligized. My eyes were wide in surprise. "...For what?" Was I all I could get out.

"For doing that."

_Okay since when did he ever apoligize? _I asked myself utterly surprised. I just gave him a 'I'm not getting it' look.

"The Bonnie I know would've done some perminant damage to a person who tried kiss her out of nowhere. I mean someone other than me. You may be a powerful witch, but I am a very strong vampire." He said giving me his famous smirk.

What he said defintley put me back in reality. "Damon, stop delaying it. I want to know everything."

Damon's POV:

I sighed a defeated sigh. I ignored myself telling me that I did not just show defeat in me, and thought what I would say to her. "I don't know where to begin."

"Maybe something like how we got so close. Because the Damon I've heard about doesn't make friends. Especailly with little girls."

"Yeah well I'm full of surprises." I sighed again as I leaned on the tree a little ways from where Bonnie was putting her back to. "Trust me I didn't plan for that to happen, but somehow that's always the case with you. Isn't it?" I gave her a smile.

"Damon, if you're not going tell me, then I might as well go." She said as she stepped away from the tree and started to walk around it and to go back to the boarding house. At yet another impusle I quickly went in front of her.

"Please don't go." I pleaded then quickly cleared my throught and smiled. "I mean then you'll never know what I'm about to tell you." I said as I tried to brush those idiotic words off. _Did I just sound desprerate? I know I'm not listening to my vamp self anymore, but still that's just pathetic and I'm _not _pathetic!_

"I'll stay but you seriously need to give me answers. Now."

"No problem." I paused for a second trying to put what I was about to say in words. "I'm not sure if you remember or not, but I made a promise to Emily to protect her decindants so...." I didn't know why, but somehow I couldn't say Katherine's name in front of her.

"So she'll keep the end of your bargain and bring Katherine back."

"How'd you know?"

"When you're possesed by a ghost you tend to see some of the thoughts that person. Plus your guys' conversation helped." She said leaning back on the same tree but this time on the other side.

I was surprised that she saw everything. I didn't know why, but I was. "What do you remember?" I asked causiously.

"Everything." I looked down away from her. "I don't know why I'm saying this, but I'm like having really mixed emotions, so I'm going to go right out and say it. I kind of feel sorry for you." She said quickly. _What?! Did I just hear her say she felt sorry for me? Even though she doesn't remember everything yet? Why would she though? The thing she feels sorry for is at a time she shouldn't._

"I most certainly don't like what you did, but I know you're reason for doing it though. You were full of rage. Don't give me wrong I hate what you did and think you need to put your act together-whatever that is. I still feel sorry for you." _Now that's something I thought she wouldn't say not until a very long time, or even at all. _I paused for several moments just looking at her beautiful caramel face. "I have a question for you." She finally said after the short silence.

"I thought I was supposed to answer one already, but I was interupted."

"I know, hurry up and answer already."

"Okay, okay. Well, anyways, it was about time for me to check on you guys, and I when I was in the trees behind your house you noticed me and came out. I told you to go away before your parents would catch you, but you never did. You just kept on talking to me and I found that you were very interesting and unusaul for a kid your age. Even for a young witch. Then your Mom came out yelling for you because she had no idea where you were. I told you to go and not tell anyone about me. For some reason I stayed for a few days making sure you guys were safe. When I finally decided to leave, a vampire kidnapped you and I had to save you. After that, I stayed there, but from far aways. Then you started to notice me and wanted to hang out with me. So that's how it started."

"You don't have to tell me all of it right now." She said after taking in everything I told her so far sitting on the ground.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, for now. You already told me a lot and that's was only the beginning. We can save this for another time."

"Okay, whatever you say." I decided to sit on a tree beside her with one leg up.

"So, here's my other question, why are you like this? I mean it must've been hard with when you turned and all, but why are you like this now after you met me? Not to be all cocky and all, but from the way you talked about how we met, it seemed like I helped tame you." She said trying unsuccesfully keep herself from smiling a little bit.

I also unssucessfully tried not to smile. "Yeah, you did."

"Then what happened?" She asked so sincere looking straight in my eyes. I knew I couldn't lie to her, but I could try to brush it off.

"I thought you were done for today."

"I am, but I just need this question answered. Please Damon. I won't be able to sleep." She gave that face that I couldn't resisist. _Seriously what is it about her that makes me like this? _

I groaned. "Fine, I guess I had to tell you sooner or later. Although I was hoping later."

"Damon." She gave a look.

"Okay, so let's fast forward to about eight months later. How I got approved from your family, espailly Tibuta. We-"

"Wait a minute, how do you know my Grams' middle name? Nobody knows that except people that are close to her. Everybody else calls her Sheila." She looked at me accusingly.

"Again, save that for another time. Unless you want me to take a long time explaing that instead."

"Damon, just go."

"Anyways, we became close and I actually thought that I didn't have to be a monster like I convinced myself all these years. You made me feel something I didn't feel since before I was turned. You made me care for you. Not in the way you're thinking. You made me want to actually protect you and make sure nothing happen to you. You didn't care if I was a vamp. Somehow you saw good in me. I was like a big brother or a dad to you. Which is like extremley not the case now." I said the last part really fast.

"So what changed?" She said and then moved to where she was kneeling right in front of me.

"It was Christmas time and you wanted me to join you guys for the celebration. I was very surpirsed that you wanted me to, but I said yes anyways. So Christmas came and I got you a witch's kit. I knew you would be very powerful when you were older and I thought learning when you're young wouldn't hurt anyone. Well, obviously I was wrong. Everyday, with the help of you Grams of course, I helped you practice your magic."

"But I thought powers come when you're a teenager around eighteen." She looked confused.

I sighed yet again. "No, that's what your Grams made you think."

"Wait, why would she lie to me? That doesn't make any sense." She looked at me like she wanted, no _needed _to know the truth.

"You remember how you didn't remember me until today?" All she did was just nodd. "Well, one day when I went over to your house to practice....your parents told me that you went missing."

"Wait, I went missing? Why?! How come I don't remember?" She seemed like she was about to cry which wasn't her. This time she whispered, "Damon, why is there so many things missing in my life? So many things...I...just can't handle it!" She bursted out, tears now streaming down her cheeks. I couldn't bare seeing her cry. It made something inside me hurt. I had to stop this.

"Bonnie...listen I can't stand to see you like this. We'll talk later." I said gently to her. I then grabbed her so she could cry on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and didn't care if I could just suck her blood right then. I knew that as long as she was alive I wouldn't hurt her again. I could be ruthless to other people, but with her I would never even look at her the wrong way.

I held Bonnie in my arms as I rocked her back and forth for a while. Then I finally decided to whisper something that was so low that only a vampire can hear. "Okay, you could come out now. No one wants to be the third wheel and watch this little scene here."

A figure came out and I didn't need the moonlight to know that it was Stefan. Bonnie then moved upright, obviously knowing someone else was here. I then decided to get up and helped her along the way. When she turned around I could see the shock on her face as I looked down at her. I didn't know why she was shocked because he was the only person we knew that would be here, but then I realized that realilitly finally set in for her.

Bonnie's POV:

I was dumbfounded. Not just that Stefan was here, but of all that just happened. I didn't know what to say, so I said the only thing that opped in my head, "So Stefan...what are you...uh...doing here?"

I looked at him and saw that he was looking at Damon. I then turned to him and I could've sworn Damon was looking at him like he was telling him something and then shook his head.

"Guys, what's going on? I'm tired of secrets. Usually I'm fine with it, it's your business, but it seems like it all has to do with what happened when I was a kid. Which by the way still freaks me out!" I exploded. I didn't even know I could explode like that, but right then I didn't care. I was still looking at Damon, and he smiled a little but then grew a concerned look.

"Bonnie, it's okay. This had nothing to do with before. Stefan, being the peeping Tom he's sometimes is, he listened to our conversation. Isn't that right Stefan?" He said then turned to him.

"That's not entirely true. When Damon took you I wasn't sure what he was planning on doing so I followed you guys, but from a distance."

I smiled. "Stefan, that _is _entirely true. So what did you hear?"

He looked sort of unconforatable, "Uh, everything."

"It's okay Stefan. You were just making sure I was safe that's all. Better you than Elena. Speaking of I should find her she's probably worrying sick espeacially when it's dark. "

"Yeah that sounds like a good plan." Stefan said as he smiled.

"Are you coming Damon?" I asked giving a "please come" expression on me.

He sighed again. _I love it when he sighs. _I said to myself. _I did not just say that. CRAP! _"Fine, I'll go."

I smiled. Damon yet again picked me up wedding style and ran to the boarding house with Stefan right next to us. We arrived right behind the back porch excactly where Damon and I were over a half hour ago before. Damon put me down but didn't let go of my hands. I turned around to face him and gave him a curious look. He must've thought I didn't like it, because he then let go quickly. For some reason I picked his hand back up so it could intwine with mine again. I didn't know why I was doing that. I felt like I was in a trance as I stared as his beautiful brown eyes. Then the sound of footsteps broke it apart.

"Bonnie!" Elena said as she ran away from Stefan's grasped right in the doorway. I must've been in a deep trance, because I didn't even notice him leaving or anything else for that matter except Damon. I sighed in my mind at the memory of just a few seconds before. Thinking when I our hands touched as I stared at his unbeleivable gorgous features of his face. _What is wrong with me? _I asked myself.

"Bonnie? Bonnie, did you hear me?" I heard Elena say. I shook my head getting our of that trance. "I asked if you were okay. What happened? What did he do to you?" _Well, besides giving me a very unexspected yet amazing kiss, nothing. _I said in my mind, but I knew I couldn't say that our loud unless I wanted an hour long lecture of being careful from her.

So instead I said, "Elena he didn't do anything to me. I'm fine. Promise." I tried to assure her.

"Please, just tell me what happened." I didn't feel like explaining everything right then, when I didn't even know _how _to explain what happened. Especially in front of Damon or even a mile near him.

Before I could speak Stefan beat me to it. "Elena, it's been a very eventful day for Bonnie. I think she should rest."

She gave an unbelieving look and he gave her a reassuring one. She then sighed and said, "Fine, but please tell me first thing tommorow?"

I smiled. With everybody else, besides Stefan-most of the time-Elena would tell them what to do, but in a protective way. With me, she would ask politley. She always did that ever since we were little girls. I hated when people told me what to do, and she knew if she did that to me it wouldn't be pretty. I loved our freindship, but didn't know how she would react to the whole thing with Damon. Heck, I wasn't quite sure what that was. "Defintley." I finally said.

"Good, now let's get you out of here. I think it would be best if you stayed at my house tonight. It would be cool if we had a sleep over." She said making sure I was there when she woke up the next morning so I wouldn't try to get out of telling her.

I heard Damon chuckle a bit and I knew it was about the sleep over. I then hit him with my elbow behind me. I knew it wouldn't hurt since he was a vampire, but I did hit him hard enough to make him flinch.

"Sure." I said as I started to walk gesturing to leave, but then Damon's arm grabbed the back of mine. I turned around and saw from his expression that he didn't want me to leave.

"Actually, if it's okay with you Bonnie, I would like to take you myself." I was stunned. I had no idea what to say to that. I looked back at Elena her face filled with confusion and anger, and then at Stefan who looked a little shocked as well, but also unerstanding. _What am I going to do? _I asked myself. I didn't want to make Elena mad and do anything that might question our friendship, but I didn't want to hurt Damon either. I didn't really want to pick up the convosation again-after all that's why we stopped-but I still wanted to spend more time him. _What is going on with me? _I asked thinking of all of a sudden I was starting to feel something towards Damon. _Ugh, so much stuff! _My head was spinning out of control. So many things was going on I couldn't handle all of it. I finally came came up with what I was going to do.

"Uh...I kind of just want to go with Elena right now."I finally said after a short silince. His face turned to disapointment before I could finish my plan. I hated seeing him like that, but I had to do what I wanted to be done. I walked towards him and kissed him on his cheek. "_Meet me at my house in Elena's guest bedroom in a bit. That's where I'll be. Remember to be very quiet and don't you dare get the wrong idea." _I whispered to him too low I could barely hear myself. "Bye, Damon. Thanks again for answering my questions." I said in a regular tone so Elena could hear. He smiled and I smiled back right before I turned around and started walking toward Elena.

"Ready?" She asked still a little weirded out by me kissing Damon on the cheek.

"Yep." I replied quickly.

"Good." She then went to Stefan and kissed him. "Bye, see you tomorrow." She said to him and then went back to me and we headed towards her car.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[DAMON&BONNIEFORVER]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

-Still Bonnie's POV-

"Goodnight, Bonnie." Elena said to me in the doorway of the guest bedroom. I was really used to this room, it was like my second bedroom.

"Goodnight, Elena." I replied coming from the room's bathroom wearing one of Elena's pajama short shorts and a tank top I left over there one of the times I slept over before for pj's.

"You settled in?" She asked casually.

I gave her a look. "Elena Gilbert don't you try to go all sneeky on me. I'm not going to tell you what happened until tommorow."

"Hey, what makes you think that's what I wanted?" I gave her another look. "Fine I am, but you expect for me to see you acting completley different around Damon and wait for an explanation that you probably won't even tell me all of it tommorow?"

"Elena, you can handle it. I promise you I'll tell you everything that's happened between me and Damon. Okay?"

"Okay, goodnight." She said and walked out of the room.

I sighed. I didn't know exactly what was going on, but I decided whlie I was in Elena's car, that I will tell her everything that happened and these feelings I was starting to feel. I knew she would act weird, but I needed someone to talk right then, and that she would understand. Eventually.

I put my clothes I had on earlier in the dresser door they had for me whenever I came over. Since my dad went on business trips a lot I would sometimes sleep there or at my Grams' house. It was nice having people you can turn to when you needed help or just didn't want to be alone. I sighed again as I sat at the edge of the bed. Even though I wasn't alone and had friends to help especailly Elena, there was still this emptyness I had inside for a very long time. It was like there was something missing in my life. What scared me was that it was starting to fill again. _This is not happening. _I said to myself frustrated. _Just several hours ago I was a young witch, but now I'm a young witch who just found out she might have feelings for her guardian angel, who tried to kill her just a few weeks ago. Arg! Man, a lot can change in a few hours._ I thought to myself now laying on the edge instead of sitting.

I lied there trying not to stress out for a while. I knew Damon was coming, and it scared me that I just wanted him near me. No talking about what happened before, no fighting with him, I just wanted him near. I didn't want the Damon I thought I knew several hours ago, but the Damon I'm starting to remember again from several _years _ago. I just needed one question answered before this night was over, why did he change. _Why did he leave? _

As I thought that, right on cue Birdie Damon cawed and knocked on the window with his beak. Just the thought of him having a beak made me smile.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Impatient much?" I asked as I got up and walked towards the window. I then opened it and thought of what I was about to do. This wasn't like before. I knew he was different now. I still couldn't get over the fact that I thought so highly of him in such a short time, but something in me knew it was okay to think that. It made me think that there's a better side to him. I answered my own question. It was completeley safe for me. Maybe it was just me who was safe around him, but I didn't care.

"Come in Mr. Impatient. I thought you were already invited because of Elena?" I finally said. He then flew in and I shut the window. When I turned around he already was himself again. "One of these days you're gonna have to tranform in front of me. It still boggles my mind that a person can just turn into an animal whenever they want."

"Yeah, well that's just because I'm special." He said giving me his famous smile that made my heart melt. "I waited because I didn't want you to get mad or anything. Oh and thanks for taking a long time by the way. What were you doing, trying to come up with a _good _nickname for me instead of all those obvious ones. " He then sat on my bed and I sat next to him.

"Hey, sometimes corny and obvious things are the best." I said as I smiled. He then gave me a weird face. "What?" I asked worried.

"Nothing, it's just you said that once before. When you were little Bonnie. It's actually one of the memories I remember the most." He said and smiled also. Then I saw the trees and a bench moving and I realized that I was swinging. I realized it was a childhood memory.

_"Push higher!" _I heard little self said. Another image came where I was playing chess with Damon. _"Now Damon there's no need to be mad, no one likes a sore loser." _I heard my self say again. I smiled in my mind. Then another came in my mind. This time it was longer. It was like a vision but from a memory.

_FlashbacK:_

_"Darn it, I left Bonnie's presents at home. I can loose my head sometimes. I'm gonna take her to my house for a bit. If you guys don't mind." I heard Grams say, and I knew that she was being sneaky. For some reason she wanted me to go with her. I then realized this was Christmas._

_"Sure, whatever Mom." I heard my mom say. It was so weird seeing her she didn't even seem like she cared. _

_I saw my dad look at her woth anger and then to Grams. "Okay, but call me if she wants to spend the night or anything. OKay, Sheila?" He said._

_"Sure do." Grams said and I saw her pick me up. She was wat bigger then in real life, but then I remembered that I was seven in this memory. "Come along child there's more for you." She said as she picked me up and winked. _

_"Yay more 'presents'!" I said the last word as I winked back at her. We waved goodbye and went outside to her car. "Can we stop at Elena's first? I got her and her family presents." I asked her as she was about to close the door._

_"Sure. Wait a second, how did you get all that money to buy the gifts?" She asked accusingly but also playfully._

_"I have my ways." I replied not looking at her. _

_She smiled. "Yeah, sure you do they're called the 'Damon Ways.'" I heard my little self laugh and I smiled in my mind again. _

_Then my mind shifted towards the front of the Salvitore Boarding house. There was only one explanation I could think of, we were seeing Damon. I looked up at the door as we approached it. Grams didn't have to knock because the door swung opened. There stood Damon. He didn't change at all. He had a leather always and dark jeans like he always did. What surprised me was his facail expression. When he opened the door he grew a big smile. It was so weird seeing a big smile beaming all over Damon's face. He was like a completley different person. I tried not to melt at his beautiful stare. He was right, him caring for me like that was a protection bond. _

_"Well, it's about time. I was wondering when you were ever going to show up." He said still smiling as he let us in. _

_"Now Damon don't you go all cocky on me. Bonnie here wanted to visit her friend Elena's to give her and her family the presents that _you _bought." She said giving him a look._

_"What? She was upset that she wasn't able to give her family and her friends presents because her parents said she was too young to have her own money. So I just gave it to her. No big __deal. " He replied shrugging like it was nothing._

_"Mmmhmm." She said still giving him that knowing look._

_"What?"_

_"The things my little witch does to you." She said with a smile._

_"What are you talking about voddoo lady?"_

_"Don't pretend like you don't know. This girl has you wrapped around her little finger."_

_"It's true. Just being my cute self I can have you do anything I want." I heard my little self say looking at him with what I assumed was a big smile._

_"Is that right?" He said kneeling down right in front of me._

_"Yep."_

_"Since you're already powerful, you wouldn't need any of my presents I got you."_

_"Don't go playing games with me Dammie. I'm gonna get my presents weather you like it or not."_

_"Is that so? Well you better hurry and get before I decide to give you coal from your little attitude you're giving me." _

_"Please, Damon. Like you'll ever do that to sweet little inoccent me. Besides who would put up with all the crap you put people through. Now let's get the real party started shall we?" My little self jumped and the vision jumped with it. This whole "seeing with little me's eyes" was weird and getting annoying. I wondered how much longer these visions were. I just wanted to know why I was all of a sudden getting these visions._

_Then I realized that the scenery changed. Yet another vision was in my mind. This time it was dark. I could barely see anything. I heard Little Me whimpering, and I couldn've sworn I was crying. All of a sudden this massive pain came in me. It was so intense, like I was reliving it. _

_"D-Damon." Little Me said, but it wasn't just past me. I also said it. "Damon help me! Please help me! It hurts so much!" We both screamed. I felt so scared, so lifeless. What was going on? Why was I feelings like I was about to die? _

_"BONNIE!" I heard a voice yell and knew right away that it was Damon. "Bonnie, it's okay, I'm here. I'll get you out of here."_

_"T-Too dangerous. They want me not you." Little Me and I both said again so weak and fragile. I felt his warm body as he picked me up._

_"I don't care. You're just a seven-year old girl. We need to get you out of here. Plus it's my fault you're in this mess."_

_"Stop blaming yourself. You never did it before, why do it now?" We said trying to lighten up the mood._

_"Bonnie not time for our bickering. We need to get you out of here." We started to move, and I saw that we were in a basement. _

_"Now where do you think you're going?" I heard a strange voice and looked sideways. There was a tall man standing straight in the doorway. _

_"Let us out of here or I swear rip that pretty head off your face."_

_"Now Damon, there's no need for argument. You know you can't fight me. You're not stroing enough."_

_"Wanna bet?" In a mili-second put me on the ground carefully and ran into the mysterious man. Damon didn't even get the chance to push him down, because the guy caught his throat and threw him across the room hitting a big pipe. _

_"DAMON!" Little Me and I screamed so loud. I then saw my eye lids flickering and I felt myself fall. I then saw yet another vision. Before I could move towards him, the strange man beat me to it, and grabbed Damon again and punched him in the gut. He was hurtiing him so fast that I couldn't see anything._

_"Now don't try to get any ideas. If you guys try to leave I promise I will personally kill Damon within one second. You wouldn't want that would you little witch?" Both Little Me and I scrinched at the nicname he called me. No one was allowed to call me that accept Damon._

_When he locked the door I ran straight to Damon. It was horriblle. His bare chest was covered with blood, forhead had a cut with blood coming down from it. He was unconcious laying back laying on the wall. I could feel the younger part of me being terrified. Present self was both terrified yet a little turned on. I quickly shook the thought out of my mind. Forturnatley Little Me moved right on cue beside him trying to wake him up._

_"Damon? Damon? Damon you stubborn mule wake up! I need you Damon. I need you. Please wake up. Please!" I felt our hands nuddging him until he was awake. Then I saw him squirm._

_"That's good Damon. You can do it. Wake up." Then his eyes blasted open, veins coming out and fangs visible. Before I could do anything, he nudged at me and attacked. I felt his sharp teeth on me, going deep and deep into my neck._

_"Damon.... D-Damon please. P-Please st-stop." Both of me said so weak as he kept sucking the life out of us. It felt so real like I was really going to die. I totally forgot that this was just a memory or the past. I began to become and I felt my heart slowly fading. _

_"DAMON! DAMON GET OFF HER!" I heard my grams yell. I saw running to us until my eyes slowly closed. "DAMON YOU'RE KILLING HER! STOP IT!" My little self knew that Grams was going to hurt him for him to get off of me, but didn't want him hurt no matter if he was sucking our blood. _

_"Dammie....Dammie please stop." I said so weakly. I felt his teeth quickly moving away._

_"Bonnie....Bonnie I'm so sorry. I-I have to go." I heard him get up and I fell to whom I assumed was Grams. _

_"Dammie. I-I forgive you." I said opening my eyes to see him give me one last, dreadful stare, and left. Then everything went black._

_-End Flashback-_

I qucikly sat up, heart racing and sweat all over me. I gasped for air. _It's okay Bonnie. It's okay. Breath, Bonnie. Breath. _I told myself while inhaling and exhaling. Then I finally noticed where I was. Somehow I was in the Salvitore Mansion. _How did I get here? _I asked myself confused, and realized that this had to be Damon's room. The door flung open, and I saw Damon so...so scared and worry all over his face.

"Bonnie! You awake?!" He yelled and went right beside me on the bed I was on. I saw him put a glass of water on the night stand and then went on the bed beside me.

"Obviously. You must've been really worried about me if you of all people would say something like that." I replied trying to make it not as intense as I felt it to be. I had enough of that from my memory to lat a lifetime.

"Bonnie, what happened?" He asked me cupping my chin, staring straight into my eyes. His full of concern and sencerity.

"I know what happened." He looked completely confused. "Well, I know most of it anyways. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I know almost everything that happened that night. I know what you did to me that made you leave, or at least part of it anyways." He looked down, guilt all over his face. It was a little weird seeing him with all these expressions in less than two minutes, but after seeing those memories it didn't seem that foreign to me.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." He said after a long time of silence shaking his head. "After seeing that I put you in danger, I knew I wasn't cut out for the whole 'good guy' thing. You're blood tasted so good and I knew that the next time that happened I wouldn't be able to stop. I let my vampire self take over. I hated the feelings of pain and guilt. Both times I felt that it ended in disaster. They just hurt so much so I left, but after I convinced your grandmother to move and made sure you didn't remember me."

"But why erase my memories?"

"Because, I thought if you didn't remember me you wouldn't come after me."

"Sounds like me." I said with a little smile. He smiled back and it warmed my heart. I then put my hands in his. I knew everything was happening so fast, us being all nice to each other espcailly after I saw what he did. For some reason though, seeing that made everything seem like perfect sense. I knew that what he did to me made him think that he really was a monster and that was what he was good at. I had to make him think otherwise. I figured if I told him that and that I forgived him, he wouldn't do these things anymore.

After a minute of contimplating on the right words, I finally said. "Hey, I know I should just run away and be frightened never wanting to see you again. At least that's the logical way. I never really was that person. Man, this is taking longer than I thought." I looked down. For some reason it was really hard trying to get the exact words out. I thought I had it, but then I lost it. i just wanted to make it perfect.

"Bonnie, are you going to spit it out already or do I have to compel you to tell me?" He said with a smile. I smiled back. I was glad he was like that. There's only so much serious Damon you can take.

I took a deep breath. Seeing his smile eased my nervousness. "No need for that. So what I was saying, I saw memories as a child and I know why you left. I want you to know, that from seeing those visions I remember you. I have all my memories from you back. I have no idea how, but those few memories I had were like a key that unlocked everything I didn't remember before. I know you're not a monster, so please for my sake stop acting like one. You're really not a _total _jerk. Please don't totally change though. I happen to get entertained by your cockiness." I said smiling again. It was so weird that just seeing his gorgeous grin made everything so easy. Everything was happening so fast, but I didn't care.

He just stared at me like I was the most curious but beautiful thing in the world. "You sure are something Bonnie Bennett." He said then curressed my face.

We stared at each other for a while, then something dawned on me. "Hey, how did I end up here?"

"Well, I was talking to you on your bed, and then you froze. I knew it was a vision, so I waited, but then you started speak. I got a little worried, but still stayed right beside. When I saw you bleeding I knew something was wrong so I took you here where I had the stuff to help you. When I put you on the bed you were pale as a white snow and I noticed that you were dehidrated. So I went to give you some water that's when I heard you get up."

"So how long was I out?"

"Almost an hour." He then looked at me and said "You should drink. It'll help you." He offered and gave me the water. I drunk and then noticed Stefan was there.

"Hey, Stefan you know if you keep eaves dropping one of these days you're going to be in serious trouble." I said throwing him a smile.

"Good to seeing you okay." He said giving it back.

"Hey, how come when she makes fun of you, you smile, but when I do it you, you say 'This isn't funny Damon.'" Damon complained and immitated Stefan.

I laughed. "Because I know when it's nessicary to kid and when it is not. Unlike someone I know. " I replied giving Damon a look. "But if it makes you feel any better, that was actually a really good immitation."

"Well, thank you. It comes naturaly." He replied and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. There was something about him that just made my heart melt like it was in an exploding volcanoe.

"Well, how much as I love to see my brother _finally _letting a person in and _caring _for said person, I'm going to call Elena and tell her that Bonnie's here so she won't worry." Stefan finally said after a short moments of both of us staring at each other's eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure,sure." Damon replied not even moving his eyes from mine, and put his arm out waving him to leave.

After for what seemed like forvever, Damon broke our little eye-trance and said, "Well, it's really late. You need to sleep." He said getting up and then pulled the covers over me.

"Where are you going to sleep?" I asked not wanting him to leave.

"I was going to sleep on the couch." He replied, and I knew he didn't want to leave either.

"You don't have to do that. There's plenty of room here." I said motioning my head to all the space that was there.

"Wait, you want to sleep with me? Isn't that too soon?" He asked giving me his famous cocky smile.

"You know what I take that back, you can sleep on the couch." He gave me a playful pleading face. "Fine you can sleep here, but on the other side."

"Cool, sleepover."

"Shut up before I change my mind." I said with an annoying smile in my face. He then went to change really quick and came back wearing nothing but black sweat pants. I tried not to hypervinalate. He went on the left of me and under the covers. After we were all set, I sat up and turned the lamp off.

"Hey, Damon." I said laying there.

"Hmmm?"

"If you ever try to trick me like that again, just remember that witch's can burn vampires with their eyes. You were lucky that I wanted you to sleep here also."

"I'll try to remember that." I heard him chuckle.

"Oh, and Damon...I'm glad that I know again."

He paused for a few moments then said, "Yeah, me too."

"Goodnight, Dammie."

"Good night little witch." I then fell asleep knowing that my guardian vampire was right there next to me.

**A/N: So? Was it good? Bad? Horrible? Amazing? Just plain stupid? PLEASE TELL ME!!! NO FLAMES! Thanks SO much again! Love you all! Don't have an isnpiration speeech right now 'cause I'm kind of in a hurry, but will soon promise. REVIEW!**


	4. AN SORRY

_**A/N:**_It's official, I suck at keeping up with my stories. I cannot express how much I'm extremley sorry for not updating in two years! That's just beyond cruelty and you guys do not deserve that kind of treatment! As you can see, it's been two years, and alot has happened with me during this time. One of them being that I've changed with my writing. Ilike to say that I've grown more when it comes to writing, and sadly, while I've been delaying this I've lost my inspiration. I've been tried SO many times to go back on this, and I really want to, but I just don't know. As I'm doing with all my other abandoned stories, what do you guys think? Should I keep it going and do more of what I had plan and add more things to it, or leave it here as a cute little three-shot? Please let me know!

P.S. I'm SO sorry you guys have been waiting and finally I update and it's an A/N! CANNOT EXPRESS!


End file.
